Underworld
by EmilyJames72
Summary: Tris has just started her third year as initiation instructor. She works along side Tobias, also know as four. After Tris finished her initiation, she and Tobias moved into a small apartment together and have been working and living along side each other in perfect harmony. However, what will happen to the harmony when the new initiates join? It's swings and roundabouts!
1. Chapter 1 The Net

**Tris' POV**

I awoke to the sound of Tobias' alarm. I groaned and turned over to block out the noise. I hear him get out of bed after turning the alarm off and he gets on top of me.

"Hey sleephead" he says in his soft soothing voice. "Don't you remember?" he looks deep into my eyes. "It's your third year as initiation instructor".

I push him off me and stumble to the shower to get ready. I am done within fifteen minutes. Tobias walks into the bathroom after me and gets ready. As soon as he's finished we walk down to breakfast together. Hand in hand.

We grab our food and sit down at our normal table. After years of trying we have finally made a good friendship group. It consists of: Will, Christina, Zeke, Shaunna, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. Lynn is the only one in the group that isn't dating another member of our group.

"So" Christina starts. "How many transfers do you think you'll have this year?"

I shake my head "No idea, last year it was 10, the year before 17 and the year before it was 22."

"Is Lauren still taking the Dauntless-born initiates this year?" she asks.

"Yes, but me and Tris like working together. We can scare the hell out of them when we want" Tobias answers.

Everyone, apart from me, calls him Four. To my friends I am known as Tris, by initiates I am know as Six.

"Best get going" I say looking at my watch "We haven't set up the training room yet" I say as I stand.

Tobias and I are setting up the training room when suddenly he come up behind me, as I am adjusting the targets, and hugs me kissing the middle of my cheek. He turns me round and pins me up against the target. Our mouths collide as we are lost in one another.

That is until Zeke comes rushing in. "Get a room you guys" he turns around and we pull apart from each other. He turns back around "The initiates are almost here" he says with a smile stretching his face.

All three of us run out the training room and to the net at the bottom of the hole. Tobias kisses the top of my head and turns into Four, I take this as my cue to become Six.


	2. Chapter 2 The Initiates

**Tris' POV**

I make that 15 Dauntless-born, 4 Candor, 2 Abnegation 1 Amity and 1 Erudite. Only eight transfers. This should make it easy then. Over the past few years we have been getting a few Abnegation. I guess they know about me and feel strong in the fact that they can join and not get kicked out and made factionless. If that gives them motivation then so be it. Suddenly I hear Tobias' voice boom around the chamber.

"Dauntless-born initiate, follow Lauren. Transfers follow me" they instantly do as he said and Tobias leads them down to the training room.

"I am Four, this is Six. We are your initiation instructors. We do not tolerate lack of effort and bullying of other initiates. If you have a problem with one of your fellow initiates you will come and talk to either myself or Six. Is that understood?" They all reply with a very alerted "Yes".

"In addition we do not tolerate you attacking other initiates, the only time you should touch them is when you are in this training room with at least one of us supervising the fight." I say with a stern voice "Do you understand?" Again they reply with an alerted "Yes".

"Good, now this is the training room and if you would follow me I shall show you where you will be sleeping." He leads them to the transfer dormitory. It's a largish room with 16 or so beds, the light flicker in a blue shimmer. Tobias points to a door "Female bathroom" he points to another door at the other end of the dormitory "Male bathroom". They nod. "Find a bed and be down in the training room in Dauntless clothes in 5 minutes. Don't be late!" He storms out the room and all the initiates scramble to get ready. I follow Tobias out.

Tobias is waiting in the training room when I walk in. "How you think I'm doing?" he says "Don't think I'm being too soft in my old age of 21?"

"You could shout at the a little more, that might be quite scary for them" I say with a laugh. I then sit down suddenly a bit over come by dizziness. I tried to do it so that Tobias wouldn't notice, but of course, he does.

"Whats the matter Tris?" he says kneeling down in front of me. He looks worried, this is no unusual for him. He's naturally worried about me.

"Nothings the matter Tobias." I say pushing him away. He doesn't budge. "I'm fine." I say again in a stern voice, He raises his eyebrow and stands up giving me a dirty look for being stubborn. I stand up again just as the initiates enter the room.

"Now, before we get started we need to set some rules. I have pretty much already gone over them all but here they are again if you weren't listening. One, always give your best. You aren't going to make it in Dauntless if you don't work hard. Two, do not attack other initiates. If you even touch another initiate without their permission and we find out you will instantly be made faction less." As Tobias says that I tune out not listening to what he is saying. I don't know why but I feel like I have to get out that room then and there. I walk out the room like nothings wrong.

Ten or so minutes later Tobias come out of the training room looking worried and annoyed. "Whats wrong? Why did you walk out?" He asks.

"Where are the initiates?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"In the canteen with Zeke and Shaunna" he replies. "I know you well, Tris. I know that you would never walk out of the training room when initiates are in there, unless there was something really wrong."

I sigh and think about the time Peter, Drew and Al attacked me. I can still feel Peter's hand as it grouped my chest. "Nothing's wrong" I say moving away from the wall I was leaning on. I am too slow and Tobias grabs my wrist pulls me back close to him.

"Is it about Peter? Me mentioning about attacking other people?" He looks at me "Tris?" I sigh and nod my head. He pulls me close and I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"I'm going to skip dinner, I just want to lie down for a bit. Come and get me when the Initiate finish their tea?" I say with a wobble in my voice.

"Fine" he says reluctantly. He kisses the top of my head and lets me go.

I lie on the bed and start to cry, letting the tears roll down my cheeks and onto the pillow creating a wet patch. I let out a sob. Being in Dauntless has taught me to keep the pain in and to not show my pain or fear. But this time I can't keep it in. I hear the door open and I attempt to wipe my face clear of the tears. "Tris?" says a deep voice. Tobias.

"Tris? Whats wrong?" he says sitting down next to me, pulling me onto his lap. I put my head to his chest and sob. "Tris, hey, hey calm down. Whats the matter?" His voice growing croaky.

I have to tell him, when he saved me from being thrown into the Chasm I said that Peter touch me. And then I denied it when I saw how angry it made him. I know he has is suspicions about what happened that night but I need to clarify that for him. "Peter...Drew...Al" I whisper.

"That night? Yes go on, Tris." he says in a smooth but croaky voice.

"I said nobody touch me...but they did...Peter..." I croak "He...he...touched me...my...chest..." I cry. "I don't know why but it's suddenly got to me today...I don't know why."

"Tris" he says looking into my eye sternly "I knew that he had touched you, I knew you were lying to me. It doesn't matter though, that was in the past. He wouldn't dare touch you now." He says in a smooth voice. I stop crying and kiss him hard. He puts his mouth next to my ear and whispers "Only I get to touch you"

I laugh a little and get up and tidy myself up. "Right," I say "best go find out the names of the initiates then."

"Stand in a line" I shout walking into the training room. "In the order you jumped." The new rules state that Dauntless-born initiates must jump after all the Transfers have. I don't know why but its just one of the many new rules.

"Go down the line and say your name." I look at the first jumper.

The first jumper: Abnegation - Hazel

The second jumper: Candor - Thomas

The third jumper: Abnegation - Marvin

The fourth jumper: Candor - Mark

The firth jumper: Candor - Nickie

The sixth jumper - Erudite - Joannah

The seventh jumper - Amity - Milton

The eighth jumper - Candor - Norman


	3. Chapter 3 The Fellow Abnegation

**Tris' POV**

I am sat in the training room on the third day of training and I see that Hazel, from Abnegation, is looking a little worried. I have noticed that she gets on alright with Joannah, from Erudite, but the other girl keeps herself to herself. I walk up to Hazel. "Whats wrong?" I said in a calm soothing voice.

She shakes her head "Nothing, I am fine."

"Well if you need to talk to me about anything you know you can." I say and wall off. Tobias is with Joannah trying to teach her how to block a punch.

"Four, I think we should get on with the fights." I say. He nods his head and agrees.

"Initiates" he shouts "In a circle around me" they do as he says immediately, all apart from one. Thomas, from Candor.

"Hurry up Thomas" I yell and he suddenly picks up the pace.

"You will fight in pairs, the pair will be on the board in a minute. You will fight until one of you coincides." He walks to the side and pulls up the pairing.

Thomas - Marvin

Mark - Milton

Norman - Nickie

Hazel - Joannah

I sit and watch the fights go by, I watch Hazel as she climbs into the square. She remind me so much of myself. I watch her carefully, Joannah punches her and she goes down like a ton of bricks. I rush to her side pulling her off the ground with Joannah on the other side. "Four, I've got her. I'll take Joannah too" he nods and turns his head to the remaining initiates.

"What is wrong with you Hazel?" I ask as we leave the room. She stands up on her own "Can we go back to the room please and discuss it?" I nod my head, I think I know where this is going.

We get to the room and I look at her. "Well, I don't need to go to the infirmary because I just don't feel well today." I looks at her and then I suddenly realize. Before I can saying anything Joannah has already jumped in "What? Is is that 'time' for you?" Hazel nods. I look at her "Why you so upset about it?" She looks down to the ground and again Joannah says just what I was going to "First time huh?" she says sitting down next to her. Hazel nods.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Tobias, I look at him and he is about to say something. "Four, out." I say "Joannah sort her out with some 'stuff'."

I push Tobias out the door and he looks at me "What did I do?" he asks worried that hes upset me.

"You've done nothing wrong, Tobias." I say in a fed up voice.

"Whats wrong with Hazel?" He says in a concerned but relaxed tone. I look him in the eye "You really don't want to know" he looks back at me then starts to blush "Oh" is all he can say. I kiss his lips and hug his waist. "Give me a few minutes to sort her out then the rest of them can go on free time, I'm too tired to carry on today.


	4. Chapter 4 More Intimate

**Tobias' POV**

A few days go by and everything with training seems to be running pretty well. So, I decided I should take Tris out for a meal. I put on a shirt and tie with some black trousers and wait in our living room for her to come out the bedroom.

When she finally comes out the bedroom she is wearing a short but tight black dress. It hugs her in all the right places. She walks over to be and sits of my lap. Our lips connect. My eyes are closed but I can still see her on the inside of my eye lids. She is printed all over me. Finally she stops "I think" she sighs "I think we should go out for dinner considering you booked the table, this will have to wait." I laugh.

We walk down to the pit and into the restaurant that is run by Uriah. Uriah leads us through to the corner of the restaurant this nobody can see, we like it here because its so private. We order our food and drinks. While we wait for our food we talk about initiation. I slide along the seat slowly, moving closer to Tris. By the time our food arrives she is almost sat in my lap and my hands are on her thigh and waist.

We finish up eating and we decide to go and sit by the Chasm. We haven't been there in a long time. I sit down on the rocks and I let her sit on my lap. She faces me and our lips collide. Smashing into each other. I kiss her softly after that and i run my hands along her back, I notice she isn't wearing a bra. This is teasing me I think. "I love you so much Tris Prior" I struggle to say through the kiss. "I know" she says pulling back and putting he rhands on my chest. I place my mouth next to her ear "I love you Tris Prior and I want you" she giggles.

We finally stumble back to our apartment. We collapse onto the bed and start kissing again. This time when I run my fingers along Tris' back I peel the dress off her shoulders and expose her. She laughs and pulls the dress off completely. She pulls at my shirt. Bunching it up with her fist. I pull it off and collapse into a heap under her.

The next morning I wake up and look over at Tris she is facing away from me. That's the second time we've had sex this year, she is very careful about her body and doesn't like me seeing it. I roll her over "Look, I know you think you are ugly but I don't" I smile "Don't be ashamed, last night was amazing. Don't you think?" She smiles back and kisses me, reaching her hands over my back. I pull away reluctantly "We have to go and train the initiates" I get up and get dressed. She follows my lead. I smile to myself I'm glad I have Tris Prior.


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Rebel

**Tris' POV**

Last night was crazy, however I am still not confident with my body even though Tobias keeps telling me I should be. We walk down to the training room after breakfast and find all the initiates standing in a circle.

"Grab three knives each" Tobias shouts. They do as he says.

Tobias and I give them a demonstration on how to throw and hit the target. Things seem to be going pretty well until Thomas speaks.

"I bet Six couldn't even hit the target" he smirks and Tobias leaps into actions, but before he can saying anything I put my hand up to stop him.

"And what makes you say that? Because I'm a girl? Because I was from Abnegation?" I say quietly.

I throw a knife and it hits the target in the very left hand corner. Thomas laughs.

"Stand in front of the target" I say in a calm voice.

"What?" Thomas says, he looks as me as if I am mad.

"You heard me, stand in front of the target!" My voice is raising.

He walks slowly to stand in front of the target and I put up three knives, this brings back memories. I throw one of the knives and it hit the target just above Thomas' head. "Sheer luck" he comments.

I laugh and throw the second knife and it skims the side of his face. He stops laughing. "What were you saying about me hitting the target?" I smile "Move!" I shout. I don't know why I shout, I never shout. I notice that Tobias is no longer in the room. "Take a break, and I suggest that when we start throwing you all keep your mouths shut. Either that or you can be factionless, your choice I don't care!"

I storm out the door and go to find Tobias. It doesn't take me long he is stood looking over the pit, leaning on the rails. "Hey," I say "why'd you leave?"

He looks me in the eye "I didn't like the way he spoke to you, I went to say slash do something about it but you stepped and and told him what you thought. I guessed that meant that you didn't need me to defend you do I left you to it before I did something to him." I but my head on his cheat and sigh. "I love you Tobias, and I know you will never let anyone hurt me. Ever."

 **Tobias' POV**

We walk back into the training room and the initiates start to throw their knives again. When Tris isn't looking I pull Thomas away behind the targets. "Get off of me!" he says with a demanding voice. I lean my face in close to his. "If you ever speak to Six like that again I swear to go you will wish you hadn't" I say with a low piercing voice.

"Is that a threat?" Thomas asks "How would the Dauntless leaders like it if I told them you were threatening Initiates?"

I breath in "I think you'll find that Max would agree with me, he believes in people having respect for the instructors. With out the instructors how would we mold our faction to be how we want them to be?" I smile "So, Thomas, watch your mouth. Or watch or back." I let go of his wrist and push him back around the side of the targets.

When we finish up for the day I send all the Initiates for dinner and it's just me and Tris in the training room. She is sat on a table looking down at the ground. I walk up to her and I kiss her as I feel her legs wrap around my waist. I pick her up and walk out the training room. I walk her to our apartment and place her down on the bed and I rip off her clothes and she does to me. "I am confident with myself now, have me. I want you more than ever" she whispers in my ear.


	6. Chapter 6 No Matter What

**Tris' POV**

 **A WEEK LATER**

"Tobias" I laugh "Tobias, stop. We have to get ready we are going out with everyone remember?" He looks at me "Couldn't we just cancel?" He kisses my stomach. "No!" I laugh again and shove him off me.

I walk into the bathroom and get into the shower. When I get out I put a pair of grey underwear on and a black bra. Then I find a pair of trousers that a light black, or thats what I would call them because they aren't quite grey, I also find my top that shows my shoulders and a lot of cleavage. I walk out the bathroom with my hair down on my shoulders. Tobias looks at me "What?" I say sounding worried. "You look...beautiful" he says standing up to kiss me. I dodge him "Go get ready" I slap him gently on the back and walk to the mirror to sort myself out.

When Tobias is finally ready we walk down to the Pit to meet Zeke, Shaunna, Will, Christina, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. We decided we would just go for a walk around the city. We hop on to a train and ride it till we get to the pier. Here we all jump off and walk to the end of the pier that over looks the marsh that used to be water. Christina walks behind me and then runs up to my side. She slows us down from the rest of the group. When we are out of their ear shot she stops me.

"Have you sat in something?" She says looking me in the face.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" I say feeling a little dizzy.

"You look kind of pale are you alright?" she looks at me knowing what the answer will be so she carries on with her original conversation. "Tris, are you...well you know..."

"No, I don't know" I say looking at her confused, I try to sit down but she pulls me up and wont let me sit down.

"Are you 'on'" she says looks slightly embarrassed. It takes me a moment to realize what she is taking about.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Then it comes to me.

"Well you have blood on your trousers" she says looking awkward. "Do you have anything on you that you could put on?"

I look at her "No, Christina. It's not suppose to be here yet not for a week yet."

She looks at me "Well, we have do something and fast. It looks pretty heavy." She spots the a building at the end of the pier. "Lets go in there and get one of the other to guard the door, we can see how bad it is on your underwear" she says running of to get Shaunna and the other two girls. They all come running back. "Shaunna is going to take the boys all the other end of the pier with Lynn so they don't get too suspicious and they can't hear whats going on and then Marlene and me will guard the door" Christian says looking proud of herself for making that plan.

 **Tobias' POV**

I jog over to all the girls wondering whats going on. Christina stands behind Tris in some sort of protective manor. "Whats going on?" I say in a calm tone. "Nothing" Christina says "Tris, Marlene and I want to sit at the end of the pier and talk about something that's happened."

"Get the other boys, Four. We can start walking down to the end of the pier. Those three can catch us up" Shaunna says. I do as I am told. Although I don't quite believe this story.

As the six of us walk down the pier I see Tris walk into a building with Christina and then I see Marlene waiting by the door. I don't like this. I need to know whats going on. I slowly start to walking down towards the building.

 **Tris' POV**

I pull down my underwear and they are soiled. I can't believe this has happened. My trousers and underwear are soiled in blood. Christina take off her jacket and tied it around my waist to hide the blood. We hear Marlene say "Four! Four's coming this way hurry" in a urgent tone.

"What am I going to do Christina?" I ask starting to panic. I can't let Tobias see this. I will die inside forever. Suddenly the door opens and Tobias stands there looking concerned.

"Whats going on Tris? Christina?" He says. Christina leaves the building leaving me and him in there on our own. "Why have you got Christina's jacket?" He pulls me close and undoes the jacket and turns me round and blushes.

I stand back and blushes a deep shade of scarlet. He looks at me. "Hey," I look away, embarrassed "hey" he says again. "Hey, look at me" I do as he says, his voice is soft and smooth in the cold air. "It's okay. These things happen. Do you want me to take you home so you can change and sort yourself out?" I nod my head and he pulls me close and hugs me. "I love you Tris Prior, you don't have to hide anything from me. I love you, no matter what."


	7. Chapter 7 Cover it up with sweetness

**Tris' POV**

Tobias made up some excuse so that he could take me home without anyone noticing my accident. We got onto the train and he looked at me. "You don't have to hide things from me, I couldn't care less if you told me about what was going on. If anything I'd prefer that you didn't keep things from me. Your health is the most important thing to me, Tris. I just want you to know that." He smiles, kissing my forehead.

We get back to the Dauntless compound and Tobias and I walked straight to our apartment. Tobias went to my underwear drawer and got me a clean pair and I went and sorted myself out in the bathroom. I came out looking a bit flustered. I had just put my soiled pair of underwear in the bin. I couldn't wear them again.

 **Tobias' POV**

I sit on the couch waiting for Tris to come out the bathroom, when she finally does she comes straight over to me. "Thankyou, for being so sweet and kind" she says and she sits on my lap.

"Well I told you I was working on being kind." I said with a slight chuckle. "How about I go and get some cake for you and make you your favorite dinner?" I offer.

"That would be amazing" she says snuggling into my chest. I stand up laying her down on the couch.

I walk to the shop and and pick up a chocolate cake and some chicken breasts with some burger buns and chips. Not too fancy, but not too plain and Abnegation. I also go into the sanitary aisle. I saw Tris' 'iteams' on the side a few weeks ago. So, I know what she likes. I pick up a box of tampons, and a packet of pads. I also pick up some flowers. Red roses for the girl I love. When I come to pay luckily it's Zeke and Uriah's mother thats on the till. This means I don't get really strange looks about why I am buying sanitary towels. The almighty Four buying tampons. Doesn't sound right.

I walk back to the apartment and unlock the door. "Tobias?" Tris calls out. "I'm here" I say. She gets up off the couch and comes into the kitchen where I am stood with the bag. She laughs a bit when she finds the sanitary stuff. She leans in a kisses the side of my cheek. "Thankyou." Shes so sweet.

That evening we just sit on the couch eating the food I bought with the roses on the tiny little coffee table that is in the middle of our living room. We end up in bed around 10pm. I don't sleep that well but I don't know why. I just need to get to the training room in the morning. I need to shout at some initiates.


	8. Chapter 8 The Night That Kills

**Tris' POV**

I wake in the middle of the night with the most horrendous pain I have ever experienced. I awoke a few time in the night and noticed that Tobias was tossing and turning, obviously not sleeping well. The pain pierces my abdomen. I attempt to twist my legs out of the bed. It takes me a while. When I finally get my legs round I push myself up and off then bed and into the bathroom. I sit down onto the toilet and wince as the pain rips through me. I put my head in my hands.

I hear a noise coming from the bedroom. A murmuring. I hear my name and I walk out the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I get into bed and double over.

"Tris?" says a sleepy Tobias. "Whats the matter? Why are you lying like that?" he bolts up in bed. He jumps out of bed and come to my side. I am holding my abdomen.

"Just bad pain, nothing to worry about." I say wincing. That is the truth, however I have been in pain before. But never this bad. He looks at me sympathetically and walks into the kitchen. He grabs a heat pad and follows the instructions. He then walks into the bedroom. Pushes me over onto my back and pulls up my , even through they are only one of his long shirts, he places it on my stomach and then he kisses on top of it and rolls me back over. He goes back into the kitchen and fills up a glass of water and brings me some pain killers. He sits me up and passes me the water and the painkillers. I swallow them and then I sink back down into the bed.

I wince yet again and let out a sob. Tobias gives me one of his looks, his worried looks. "Tris, I don't know what to say. I can't have you in pain though." he looks at the clock. 5:30am. We have to be in the training room at 6:15. I start to get out of bed but in pushes me back. "Tobias, no. I am going to work!" I say in a stern voice.

"Why don't we make a deal?" Tobias says, I nod slowly. "If I can see that you are looking better once you are dress and have eaten then you can come down and help train for the day, but not doing anything too strenuous." I nod my head and agree with him, I can see there is no arguing.

I get up and get dress, today I must take a bag down to the training room with me. I will have to borrow Tobias' locker so that nobody goes through my bag. I find a bag, I don't normally take a bag with me anywhere so I have to root through the wardrobe for one, that belongs to Tobias. Inside I place a packet of pain killers, a couple of blue sanitary towels and a few tampons. I end up throwing a water bottle in and a spare pair of underwear and trousers.

I start to walk out the door but Tobias grabs my waist. He looks deep into my eyes. "You sure you're feeling up to it?" I nod my head and kiss him. "Here, let me take your bag then." I smiles "If someone were to look through that bag that you are carrying, many questions would be asked." I laugh.


	9. Chapter 9 Hormones, but why?

**Tris' POV**

I walk into the training room, half regretting that I decided to come down. I sit down on the table as the initiates walk in. "Hurry up initiates" I shout from across the room. I get them set up on the knife throwing again. I watch as Norman lets everyone one of his knives slip and they drop short of the target. "What the hell was that?" I shout. They all stop, ever Tobias looks a little shocked at my anger.

"It just...slipped" Norman says.

"I know what it did, but why are they all slipping like that?" I shout getting louder "Get your act together or get out!" I scream. Then I hear him, Thomas. Of all people, Thomas.

"What is wrong with you today Six, you seem pretty hormonal" I turn round to see Thomas smirking looking cocky.

"I would stop now if I were you." Tobias comments. But he doesn't.

"Is Six on her period or something?" Thomas smirks. Tobias' fists clench, I can see the anger inside him.

"How very dare you!" he says before I can comment "Why the hell would you ask her that." He shouts.

"Four, calm down." I stand up and walk over to Thomas. I lead in close to his face "So what if I am? Is there an issue with that? I was fine this morning until you lot came in here this morning acting like you couldn't be bother" I say with a calmer voice. "Everyone take a break, if you come back in and show a lack of effort you will instantly be made factionless, do I make myself clear?" I say raising my voice.

"Yes" everyone says and they leave the room.

"What was that Tris?" Tobias says unlocking his locker and pulling out my bag.

"I don't know, I just lost it." I say. I take the bag from him and walk into the toilets. I sort myself out and walk back out of the bathroom. Tobias is stood with his foot up on the wall. "Everything okay?" he asks. I nod my head even though I can tell its not. I just don't think this is right but I don't know why. I don't tell him that of course. The initiates come back into the room and I sit down on a table and keep my mouth shut.

 **Tobias' POV**

"Tomorrow you will be allowed the day off as the day after you will be starting the second phase of initiation. As you know we do not cut people from Dauntless unless we have to as part of the new rules. The second stage of initiation is overcoming you emotional fears. You will be placed under a serum and you will then face one fear a day. The simulation will stop either when you fight off the fear or you slow your heart rate enough so that the simulation stops on its own." I look around the crowd of initiates "You will now be paired up and you will go round trying to build your skill in different activities. Hazel and Milton go to the knife throwing to start with, Joannah and Marvin go to the punch bags, Mark and Thomas guns and Nickie and Norman fight square." I set them up on their skill building and then I walk over to Tris.

"How you feeling?" I ask. She looks me in the eye and says "honestly, I haven't been feeling right all day." I knew that really but I wanted to hear it from her. "Why not?" I ask. "I-I-I don't want to say here, later." She says.

When the initiates have gone round their skill building several times I send them off on free time. I walk over to Tris and I help her up and we go to our apartment. "Now, Tris. Tell me whats wrong." I say.


	10. Chapter 10 Maybe?

**Tris' POV**

I look Tobias in the eyes. I don't know what to say. I begin with something simple.

"I...I" I try to think of the words I can use to explain even the simple things.

"Tris," he sighs "you can tell me anything and please don't hide it."

"I'm trying to find a way to explain it, please give me a minute." I run it over in my head. "I have been in pain." I say trying to think of what to say next.

"I know, but this has happened before." he says blushing slightly and not quite under standing me. "That's not unusual. I know whats going on."

I look at him, right in the eye. "I don't mean that, well I do. The pain has been 100 times worse and I don't know why. It has never ever been close to the pain I have been in the past day." I look at him trying to decide whether telling him more would be too much information. "There is more, but I-I-I don't know if its _too_ much information for you."

"Tris, I've told you before and I shall tell you again. I care about you and I don't care about what you say to me, as long as I can be there for you I shall be fine." He says looking kind of annoyed again.

"Well, okay. If you're sure." I don't wait for an answer and I just start. "It's not just been the pain." He looks like he doesn't know what I mean. I suck in as much air as I can and blush slightly. "It's not been anywhere near as heavy as it normally is. Apart from last night." He looks a bit taken but for a second. Then he sits down and beckons for me to sit next to him, cuddled in his arms.

"Tris, are you sure there is something wrong? It's not just a one off or maybe things are changing?" He says.

"I don't know" I say with tears brimming in my eye. "And then there has been these outbursts of crying, I never cry this much." He looks at me with a wide range of emotion on his face. "And the anger outburst."

"You don't think you could be.." his voice trails off "..could you?" he finally says.

"Would you hate me if I was?" he pushes me away slightly and he stands up.

"Have you spoke to anyone about it? Christina? She works in the infirmary doesn't she?" He says quickly.

"Tobias, calm down." I say getting anxious. "No, I haven't spoken to anyone and I don't intend to. Not at the moment anyway. I'll take a test and then I shall see someone about it either way. Pregnant or not." Tobias sits down next to me and kisses my forehead after a while.

"I would never leave you, do you want a child?" He winces "I would hate it if you didn't, it would be my fault."

"I would love a child, although if I'm not pregnant I wont be too disappointed as I think I am too young at the moment. Plus I enjoy my job." I say with a smile. If I am pregnant I will have to question the kind of contraception we are using. Tobias takes care of himself with one thing and I take the pill. Maybe we both forgot? Or maybe I did and Tobias' had a malfunction?


	11. Chapter 11 Positive or Negative?

**Tobias' POV**

I've ruined her life. She probably doesn't want a child and shes probably just saying she doesn't mind because she doesn't want to upset me. It's my fault.

"When do you want to take the test?" I ask her.

"I don't know, maybe I should go get one now. To put my mind at rest?" She says shuddering a little. I put my arms round her and kiss the top of her head while he ears listen to my heartbeat.

"Do you want me to go and buy you one now?" I ask half hoping she will say no. I think, for one of us to have to go and buy one it's going to be embarrassing. Everyone knows who I am and most people recognize me. I don't know why the know me but they just do. As for Tris, if Peter see her buying one God he will never stop going on about it.

"No, it's alright. I will go and buy one now." She says standing up. I stand with her. "No," she says pushing me back down "please can you stay here?" I nod but wonder why she doesn't want me to go.

"Are you sure?" I stand back I thinking better of my judgement. "I want to walk with you, I don't have to go in the shop with you but I should come with you because half of it is my fault."

"Tobias, I don't care if I'm pregnant or not. Don't put yourself down over it. Please." She says getting her coat.

 **Tris' POV**

I don't want Tobias to look like and idiot too when I go and buy a test. I don't even know if I want to take the test today. I can't look after a child, I'm the worst person alive to do that. I would have to try and be selfless to be able to care for them well.

I walk out the apartment and down to the closest shop I can find, I walk in and pick up a drink so it doesn't look like I just need to buy a test. I walk slowly down the aisle with the tests. I blush and walk back out the aisle bumping into someone. Tears brim to my eyes as i mumble an apology.

"Tris?" says the voice of the person I bumped into. I realize it's Christina. "What's going on? Everything alright?" She looks concerned.

"Yeah, umm, few issues." I try to say without specifying.

"Like?" Christina asks.

"Christina! I don't want or need to specify what issues I am having, in the middle of the shop!" I say wondering whether she wanted the whole shop to know my cycle.

"Do you want me to buy that for you?" She clearly knows whats going through my mind, embarrassment. I nod my head and a tear slips down my face. "Then I will come back with you and help you with it, alright? No arguments." She says quietly. She picks up the most expensive tests she can find. She looks at me "they are more accurate."

We walk out the shop together to meet Tobias who is lent against a wall. He looks at me, a little surprised considering I said I didn't want to tell Christina. "I bumped into her and she offered to help." I say and Tobias nods and takes my hand.

"Thanks Chris" he says. All three of us then walk back to the apartment.

Tobias walks into the living room giving me as kiss as he goes saying he will be there as soon as he needs me. Christina and I walk into my bathroom.

"What lead you to believe you could be pregnant?" Christina says quietly.

"Well, anger out bursts, crying out bursts and well a umm lighter you know what. Well apart from last night, that was super heavy but there has been like nothing today." I don't mention the pain as it doesn't seem like the time to point it out, I don't want to wait any longer. I need to get this over and done with now.

Christina opens the box and takes out what looks like a stick with a pink end that is enclosed with a piece of plastic. She points to the pink end. "Pee on this and put the lid back on the put it on the side." She says and walks out the bathroom. I pull down my trousers and do as I was told. I slip the lid back the stick and put on the side. I wash my hands and walk out the bathroom, tears brewing in my eyes again. I call out for Tobias as I walk out the bathroom, my voice croaks as I do. He walks quickly to my aid.

"Have you got the result?" He asks looking deep into my eyes. I shake my head and Christina goes and takes the stick and looks at it hard. Tobias and I go and sit on the bed as I start to feel faint and lean into him. I kiss his lips and a tear rolls down my cheek and onto his. Christina walks into the bedroom with the stick in her hand. There is no expression on her face at all. It's hard to tell what it is just by her expression. She hands me the stick. Positive.


	12. Chapter 12 Hospitals

**Tris' POV**

Positive? Is that a good thing? My head starts to spin with questions. I lean hard against Tobias in fear I may lose consciousness.

"Tris?" Tobias says quietly. Tobias being quiet is not a good thing. Far from good. He braces and I fall against him. I smile and look into Tobias' eyes. He looks down at me. "Are you okay? Are you happy?" I look at him and smile even more. "Yes" I whisper into his chest.

"Tris, come to the infirmary tomorrow and I will make sure everything is alright and I will make sure that you truly are pregnant." Christina says opening the door. "Don't have too much sex" she says as she walks out with a smile on her face. I laugh, it comes out more like a croak because tears are streaming down my cheeks leaving a wet patch on Tobias' shirt.

"I have to tell Mum and Dad and Caleb." I say wiping my eyes and sitting up. "No one else, not just yet."

Tobias' kisses my head. "Wait till tomorrow, just so we know for definite."

The next day I get up and dressed and wait for Tobias to do the same. "I will go to the infirmary and then I will come and meet you down at the training room." Tobias frowns. "Are you sure you should be working?" I frown to. "I will make my decision based on what Christina and the people in the infirmary say, okay?" He looks at me and kisses me deeply, and we walk hand in hand down to the pit. Tobias walks one way and I walk another.

I see Christina on a computer typing, I walk up to her. "Hey Chris, I'm here for someone to check me over?"

She smiles and takes me hang and pulls me into a a room that has a bed and a machine with a black screen. Cupboards line the room with all sorts of medical things occupying them. She motions to the bed and I hop onto it. "So, I'm going to do a scan okay?" she walks over to me and turns the machine on that is next to the bed. "Please can you pulls your shirt up, just so I can see your stomach." I do as I am told and I lie back, wishing Tobias was here with me. Christina places a cold gel onto my stomach. I wished she'd warned me. I look at her, I realize she had warned me I just hadn't heard.

"Tris, are you okay?" She says looking worried.

"Yeah, yeah I was just day dreaming?" I say with a smile.

"Well stop day dreaming about your scary boyfriend and look at the screen." I do as I am told and I see a picture appear on the screen. "This," Christina points to the screen "this is the head." She smiles. "The test was right." She takes a minute and then takes the scanner off my stomach and she wipes away the gel. "I think you are around 2 weeks maybe 3. So, not very far along. I'm surprised you noticed." I think about mentioning the intense pain but think better of it.

"So, umm the you know. The you know what?" I ask trying to avoid saying it.

"Tris what the hell you on about?" Christina says with a smile.

"The bleeding" I say finally giving in.

"Oh, that. I don't know why it was so heavy the other night but spotting and light bleeding is normal during pregnancy." She smiles. Christina then prints out a copy of the picture that I just saw on the little screen. "You may go now, you should make an appointment for three weeks time." I walk out the room with the picture in my hand and then I make the appointment and walk to the training room.

I walk in and see Tobias. He walks straight up to me and takes me back out the door I just came from. He looks serious and I wonder whats wrong. "Hey, Four, Tobias. Whats wrong? Whats going on?" I ask with the smile slowly fading from my face. "Your mother, she is in our apartment. She's with Will. You need to go there now. I couldn't go and sit with her because I needed to wait for you and Zeke so that someone could be with the Initiates." I look at him and start to walk away and I see Zeke enter the training room and then Tobias follow him in. I am almost at the apartment and Tobias comes running up behind me. "Zeke is with them." He takes my hand and we walk into the apartment together.

I see my mother, tears in her eyes. I run up to her and kneel by her side. Will leaves the apartment and Tobias walks to the door way and try to not be seen. I look my mother in the eyes and take her hands. "Whats going on?"

"Your father." She says between sobs. "He's ill, very ill. He-he-he had a heart attack this morning and they found out her has a brain tumor." She cries and tears stream down my cheeks. "They don't think he will live very long" she looks me in the eyes "I have told Caleb this morning." I am speechless and I feel Tobias' eyes on me. "They don't know how long her has but they don't think it will be longer than 5 months." I stand up and sit on the chair next to my mother and I grab her into my arms. This isn't the time to tell her about the pregnancy. "When can I see him?" I ask between sobs. "He's having surgery in the morning and that should take most of the day. How about I arrange to meet you outside the main hospital the day after so you can see him?" She smiles at the fact I want to see him. I nod and collapse into her embrace.


	13. Chapter 13 Try Not To Regret

**Tris POV**

I wake up and walk into out living room and I sit on the window sill. I dig my finger nails into my arm so deep that it draws blood. I don't even notice. I don't know what I should say to my father. I regret ever leaving him. I hear Tobias walk softly out of the bedroom. He comes up to me and wraps his arms around me. The notices the blood on my arm and pulls my nails out. He looks at me and I have nothing to say.

I walk down to the hospital and I see my mother with bloodshot eyes and black bags under her eyes. I see Caleb walk up to me with the same bloodshot eyes and black bags. He wraps his arms over my shoulders and I find myself doing the same. "I have to go back to Erudite, I have been with father most of the night. I want you to have time with him." I feel embarrassed, why didn't I decided to come and sit with him last night? I feel bile rising in my mouth and I pull away from Caleb and walk behind a bush leaving my mother behind. The bile rises in my throat, I try to hide the fact that I was just sick behind a bush when I walk up to my mother. She looks at me. She looks up then down.

"Whats going on with you Beatrice?" She says. "Tris."

"I can't not now." I say and she looks at me.

"Don't hide it from your father Tris, he deserves to know that he would have had a Grandchild." She says smiling.

"How did you find out?" I ask and she just shakes her head. We then walk into my fathers room at the hospital.

My father lies on a bed with his eyes closed. His face pale and his facial hear over grown. His hair is matted and scruffy. "Father?" I say, croaking, sitting down at his side and taking his hand. His eyes open slowly and light up.

"Beatrice!" I kiss is head and tears prick my eyes. We sit there in silence. The silence is better than anything. Neither of us wants to ruin this moment with words on which we shall regret. After a while I finally find the guts to tell him.

"Father," he looks into my eyes "you're going to be a Grandad." I say smiling slightly. He stays silent and the suddenly he smiles, I have never seen him look so happy.

"How long?" He says attempting to speak.

"I am around 3 weeks in, so about 8 months. I know you will make it father." I smiles and my father drifts off into a deep sleep. I stay with him for hours and then I finally kiss his head and I walk back to our apartment and I find Tobias sat in the living room. It must be late if he's not in the training room. I look at him and bile rises in my throat again. I might have ruined his life by having a child. My father might not even get to see the child. I shuffle into the bathroom and what used to be my lunch is emptied into our toilet. I notice that Tobias is by my side when I have finished emptying my stomach. My hair is pulled back and a hand slowly rubs my back in circles. I collapse against a wall and Tobias flushes the toilet and gets me a drink. His eyes brows crease into the middle of his forehead and he looks at me.

"I guess it's morning sickness?" I say and he doesn't know what to say, he just nods. He takes me to our bed and I fall asleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14 Thin Ice

**Tobias' POV**

I rush to Tris' side. She is knelt over the toilet, for the 3rd time in one night. I run my hand over the top of her back and with my other hand I pull her hair back out the way. When she has finished I fetch her a glass of water. She leans back against the wall.

"I'm going to have a shower and then go to the training room." She says and she isn't up to arguing and neither am I. I nod my head but the look on my face must say it all. "I don't want to argue Tobias." I nod again and let her shower.

We walk down to breakfast and I make sure she eats something. I can see the sadness in her eyes. Her father. We walk into the training room and she sits down on the table and I line the initiates up. "I understand you have been wondering why the initiation has been taking so long. It's because it's a new rules. Longer initiation means you have longer to become stronger in the aspects. I know we have finally got you to past the second and third stage but now we are going to work on stage one again so we have maximum fitness." I say pacing up and down the line of initiates. I pair them up and they get in the ring and fight until one of them concedes.

I walk over to Tris. "How's your sickness?" I ask and she smiles. "My breakfast is staying down for the moment." She says and takes my hand. I squeeze hers. "I haven't had the chance to ask, how did the appointment go the other day?" I ask wondering.

"I am about 3 weeks in and it all looks good. I have a scan at home that I can show you. I have made an appointment for three weeks time." She says sounding a little happier. "When's the last day of their initiation?" She asks sounding hopeful.

"Tomorrow, so then you won't have to do any strenuous jobs while you're pregnant." I say sounding a little relieved. I work in the control room when I am not training initiates and Tris is a tattoo artist. She has done many different jobs in the time she isn't training initiates, however this one is her favorite because she can be with Tori. Plus, she gets to stab people with needles.

 **Tris' POV**

I watch as Tobias conducts the fights. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn round to look at the person. Thomas.

"So, how come you haven't been in training the past few days, huh?" He says with a curl in his lip.

"I don't have to discuss my private life with you." I say looking away from him to watch the current fight. Marvin and Joannah.

"Don't be do boring, come on why were you off?" He grins. "Don't tell me you left the compound to go and see you Abnegation family? How could you go there? Boring bastards." Thomas whispers. I jump into action. I push him up to a wall and I grab a knife on my way. I hold the knife up to his throat. The fight stops and I feel everyones eyes on me. I hear Tobias saying "stop" but I don't.

"What do you think gives you the right to talk to me like that? Because I'm a girl? Because I'm small? Because I was originally from Abnegation? How dare you say things about my family. I might not like Abnegation and the way the live but they are my family, and if you ever say anything about them again I swear to go I will kill you." I push the knife forward more, I stop just because it pierces his skin. I let him go and he pushes himself off the wall. I stick my foot out in front of him and he trips and falls to the ground. Tobias stands in his way.

"I suggest you do as she says, one more step out of line and you will be factionless. How the hell you aren't already is another matter entirely." Tobias says in a quiet voice. Thomas is then let past and he runs out the training room. "I suggest you all go too and make sure you don't step out of line." He says. He walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me and I lean my head in onto his chest. I don't cry. I just stand there in silence. I don't know what to say. I swear to God I will kill him. I would. I don't want to be a murderer though.


	15. Chapter 15 Astrid and Harvey

**Tobias' POV**

Tris has been pregnant now for 3 months, the baby is looking healthy. Tris' father isn't too bad at the moment. He is back at home for a while unless his health decreases. I worry about Tris. Every Saturday she goes and visits her father, sometimes I go with her sometimes I don't. She barely gets to work most days. The morning sickness takes over at least half her sleep and her morning meal. Last night she was on and off asleep from 2 o'clock till 8 o'clock. She can normally get to work in the afternoon. I have taken so many mornings off to look after her. I'm starting to think she's getting sick of me. Christina sometimes looks after her. Will chips in when he can to.

 **Tris' POV**

I wake up feeling instantly nauseous. I look at the clock. 6 o'clock. I actually slept through the night without having to get up. I sit up and move the bucket between my legs. Tobias insisted that he put a bucket next to me because then I don't have to keep getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom every half hour. Most times he will go and clean the bucket after I full it almost half way. I love him too much to ever lose. He looks after me so well. The bile rises in my throat and I gag. The gagging turns into vomiting. I must have made quite a noise as I feel the bed stir and then a hand rubbing my back and then a hand pulling my half back into a pony tail. I lurch forward as the bile leaves my mouth. I cough and splutter. A tear rolls down my face. This is ridiculous. I can't do this. I am constantly a pale white with a greenish tint. I see people staring, more than usual.

"Hey," I hear Tobias' soothing voice. I smile through the pain and vomit "it's okay. You finished?" He passes me a cloth to wipe my mouth with and then he comes to the other side of the bed and kneels down tucking a lock of my hair back behind my ear. He must have missed it when I put it up. He picks up the bucket and goes to wash it out. He brings the bucket back and a cold flannel. He lies me down and places the flannel on my head and the kisses my hand. He sees the sweat pouring off me and goes and turns a fan on.

"Thankyou." I croak. He come and lies down next to me, being careful not to touch me unless I ask. "Hold my hand, please. I need you." I say in my head but can't manage to say it out loud in fear of more bile rising to my throat. I throw my hand into his and fall into a soft sleep.

I awake when I hear the door bell ring. Tobias jumps to it. It's Christina. I look at the clock 8 o'clock. I got a decent amount of sleep for once.

"Hey Tris." Christina says. "How you feeling today?"

"Well I slept till six, threw up at six. Slept till eight." I manage to croak out and Tobias comes and helps me sit up. I raise my hand to my mouth and close my eyes. Don't throw up, don't throw up. Don't you dare Tris. I open my eyes and Christina smiles at me.

"Well at least you've slept. Do you want to eat?" She asks knowing that I will say no. I don't even answer her. I slowly collapse into a deep sleep.

 **Tobias' POV**

While Christina was watching Tris I went and spoke to Tori, the owner of the tattoo parlor that Tris works at. I asked her if Tris could have the day off considering she was asleep now and seemed to be looking a little better. She agreed so there was no need to argue. I already had the day off today so I wandered back to the apartment. When I got back Tris was sat up in bed having a conversation with Christina, she sounded alright. I smile and sit in the living room, not wanting to disturb them.

When I show Christina out I ask her, "She's looking better right?" Christina agrees with me and smiles as she leaves. I got and put cold water onto a flannel and take it to Tris. I make her lie down and put it on her head. She looks up to me.

"I want to talk about names for the baby." She says smiling. I nod.

"What do you have in mind?" I say smiling back at her and placing my hand on her head and stroking back her hair.

"I was thinking, if its a girl, maybe, Astrid?" She says looking concerned. My smile fades into a straight line. I look back at her and then slowly smiles.

"I absolutely love that name, Tris." She smiles back at the and she touches my hand. "And the boy name?"

"Harvery." I smile and kisses her deeply to showe her that I love the two names she has chosen. I then pull my hand away and pull up her shirt. I touch her stomach gently then I kiss it. "Astrid or Harvey? Which are you little one?"


	16. Chapter 16 Red

**Tris' POV**

I haven't been sick for at least a week now. I have a bit more color in my face and I have been able to go to work. I am feeling slightly happier. Well. I was. Then my mother came to the Dauntless compound. She told me that my father has taken a turn for the worst. The doctors don't think he's going to last much longer. Tobias has tried to comfort me as much as he can, it isn't working through.

I get out of bed and walk to Will and Christina's apartment. I cling to Tobias' arm. We were invited round for dinner, along with Zeke, Shaunna, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah. I fell slightly more happy now that I can leave the house. We knock on the door and then we are greeted by Will. He leads us in giving us a drink. Tobias was handed something that came from one of the brown bottles that smells highly alcoholic. Christina gives me a glass of orange juice. I blush and the let out a solid laugh. Tobias sits down on the couch next to me and put his arm round me and then squeezes.

"Still craving orange juice, huh?" He asks with a smile that seems to reach his eyes.

"Maybe." I say giving him a quick kiss.

"Dinner's ready!" Christina shouts looking pleased with herself. I sit down at the table with Tobias on my right and Uriah on my left. In front of me is a piece of meat, beef I assume, with green beans and mash. In the center of the large table is a jug of what I assume is a sauce for the meat. I smile. I haven't eaten much for the past few weeks. Not all in one go anyway.

"This looks so nice Chris." I say feeling Tobias' large warm hand touch my thigh gently. I place my hand on top of his.

"So, have you two thought of baby names yet?" Marlene asks.

"Actually we have." I say feeling quite pleased with myself then I realize, we only thought of first names. We didn't think of middle names. "Well, first names." I say laughing a little. I feel Tobias' hand on my thigh again. "Astrid for a girl, Harvey for a boy." I see Marlene's eyes grow and then a tears wet her eyes.

"You three are going to have a special bond that nobody can compete with." She says. I finish my meal and offer my help to Will and Christina in the kitchen. They decline so I walk off into the bathroom. I pull down my trousers and then my jaw opens slightly and my eyes and body seem to crumple. I look up then look back down. My underwear is drenched in blood. A tear rolls down onto the floor.


	17. Chapter 17 Death

**Tris' POV**

I walk out the bathroom and go straight to the kitchen, the last place I saw Christina. She is in there alone.

"Where's Will?" I ask my voice shaking on the first word.

"He's just getting more plates, are you okay?" She answers.

"I don't know, not here please." I say and walk to their bathroom.

"What's going on Tris?" She asks.

"Blood." I say. "Not a little bit either." I say and I grab a towel and hold it over myself while I pull down my underwear and show Christina the blood soiled cotton.

"I will get you a pad, okay? Then if I were you, I would go home and sleep on it. Then we can sort it out in the morning, it might be nothing okay?" She says and I nod my head. Just as she is about to leave the room I grab her arm.

"Don't tell Four." I say my voice stern.

I wake the next day. I go straight to the bathroom to see blood on the pad I put on last night. I quietly put a new pad on and then go to the living room. Before I get there I hear the door bell ring and then a knock at the door. It sounds argent. I hear Tobias open the door. It's Caleb.

"Tris-needs-go-hospital-father." He says between breaths. I know what this means I grab Tobias' hand and we all run toward the hospital.

Tobias stops outside the door to my fathers room. I push it open. What I see horrifys me. My father, lead on his back, is white as a sheet. I walk up to him tears already in my eyes and my brother holds his hand and I follow suit. My mother sits on the bed next to Caleb. My father smiles and then breaths out.

"I love you all." He says, struggling. "Don't forget that. You have made me all so proud." He smiles again and coughs. "Keep it up. I love you." He says and then he goes limp. Tears stream down my eyes. I have to get out that room. I kiss my fathers head and then I walk out the room and look distant. I don't even realize that Tobias has me in his grip. I cry into his shirt.

We walk back to our apartment. My throat is sore from feeling like screaming. My eyes are bloodshot and also sore. I sit down on the couch and then I double over. The pain is the worse I have ever felt. It rips through my abdomen like a knife through butter. I cry out and Tobias is instantly by my side.

"What's going on Tris?" He says. I lean into him.

"I didn't know how to tell you." I say stuttering with pain. "Last night, I started bleeding." I see tears prickling his eyes but he doesn't show any other emotion. I tell him to go and get Christina. When he gets back I have already gone through two pairs of underwear and have resulted to sitting on the toilet. I feel the worst pain in the world and I feel something drop into the toilet, just as Tobias walks in. I panic. My hands start to shake and I freeze up other than the constantly hand shaking.

"It-it-it-d-d-dropped. I say." Collapsing into Tobias as she lifts me so Christina can look into the toilet. She ushers me and Tobias out of the room and gets me dressed.

"You need to go to the infirmary now, Tris." She says. I feel Tobias grip me.

"What's happened?" He says gulping.

"I think the baby has come away." Says Christina reluctantly.


	18. Chapter 18 What?

**Tobias' POV**

We sit in a side room at the infirmary. I feel tears pricking my eyes but I try not to show my sadness as I want to be strong for Tris. This must be so much harder for her. Two deaths in one day. I stand up and wipe my hands on my trousers and then turn to look out a window, I see a brick wall. I don't know what I was expecting. We are underground. I turn around and see Tris lead on the bed looking up. Her whole body is frozen stiff.

Later doctors and nurse come and go checking Tris is so many ways. I try and stay brave for her. She hasn't really spoken to anyone. I have lost track of time too. I look at the clock 10 pm is my final conclusion. Then a doctor walks in with Christina.

"We don't exactly know why you miscarried, Tris. We don't believe it has anything to do with an issue that can be sorted. I have reason to believe it was a freak accident and that you should be able to conceive again soon." Says the doctor. I sigh and look over at Tris. I walk over to her and place my hand on hers.

"We can try again, Tris. It's not your fault, okay?" I say and she blanks me. I press her for an answer. "Okay?" She finally seems to snap out of her trance and then nods her head.

"No intercourse for a while, at least a week or two. Then after those weeks, whenever you feel comfortable." The doctors says and walks out the room leaving three of us still in.

"Tris," says Christina. "I'm going to get you dressed and then Four and I will take you back to your apartment. You don't need to stay for surgery or anything everything came away earlier. Lynn and Marlene brought it all in while Four looked after you."

 **Tris' POV**

I stare at the ceiling. Tobias fell asleep ages ago. He though I was asleep too. I carefully shift his hand away from me and then I climb out of bed wincing. I put my shoes on and walk out the door. Every step pains me from head to toe. I walk. I don't look at where I am walking. I just walk. When I finally come to my senses I am stood at the edge of the Chasm. I look suicidal to anyone passing by. I lost my father and my child, all in the same day.

 _What is the point in living?_ Tobias, that's why. I can't be thinking this.

 _I am not needed in this world if it is just going to cost lives._ It isn't my fault that my father died, and apparently not mine about the baby either.

 _I should jump_. I need to stay in this life as a punishment.

I need to stop arguing with myself. I will not jump and I must stay in this world for one reason or another.

Suddenly I feel two hands grip my shoulders. They twist me round and push me over the edge of the Chasm. I hold on to the edge for dear life.

"Where's your not so scary boyfriend?" I hear a muffled voice say, Thomas. "Is he at home mourning the death of your stupid baby?" I scream through my teeth. I'm not really listening to what he is saying but I am so weak that I can barely hold on.

Thomas is just about to give me another insult when I see him jerk to the right from a punch to the nose. Blood sprays everywhere. He then is doubled over by a punch to the stomach and he runs away holding his nose. I relax, Tobias. I let myself be pulled up over the edge of the Chasm, I close my eyes and lean into the person holding me. I collapse on the floor breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" I hear the voice ask, that's when I realize it's not Tobias. It can't be. I look up. Peter?


	19. Chapter 19 We work

**Tris' POV**

I sit there in complete and utter shock. Peter. Of all people. Peter. Why would peter choose to save me? He groped me and beat me and almost killed me, now he saved me. I stand up shaking and almost falling over and I jog, wobbling all the way, back to our apartment. I open the door and close it firmly behind me. By this time tears are streaming down my face and my eyes are so blurred I cannot really see. I slide down the door and put my head in my hands and scream through my teeth.

 **Tobias' POV**

I heard Tris walk through the door. Then I hear something slump to the floor. Then I heard a scream coming from clenched teeth. I run to the door to find Tris having some sort of meltdown. I wipe my eyes. I don't want her to see that I have been crying. I kneel down next to her and put my arm around her and I pull her in close. We sit there in silence. It seems like we sit there for ages and ages. Then she finally looks up and her face is red and blotchy and her eyes and extremely blood shot.

"How can I forgive myself?" She says looking at me shaking her head.

"Oh my," I begin to say and then stop to think about where to go with my sentence. "I've told you, Wills told you, Lynns told you, all our friends told you, Christian told you and the doctors told you. It's not your bloody fault." I find myself saying in a harsher and louder voice that I originally intended. Tris looks at me and then something seems to click in her brain.

"Fine," She says "But what if we try again and the same thing happens?" I think carefully how to structure my next comment.

"Then we shall try and try and try until we can conceive." I smiles a bit and whisper in her ear something that I know she probably wont appreciate right this minutes. "Plus, this means we get to have lots more sex." To my surprise she smiles. She looks at me like I just made her happy. Or happier I should say. "And if then we can't we can both get tests done to find out why, the technology this day and age is amazing."

"This is why I love you, you always know what to say." She says kissing my cheek. I then bend over slightly and I kiss the top of her head.


	20. Chapter 20 Intimacy

**Tris' POV**

His fingers curl around my chin and my body tenses with his touch. I want him. I want him badly, but I can't. I can't. I pull back and he slowly turns his head looking into my eyes.

"Tris," Tobias begins. "You and I can't go on like this." He licks his lips and looks back into my eyes. "For the past two weeks every time I have touched you, you have pulled away and tensed up." I look away, ashamed of what I am like. "Tris, we need to put the miscarriage behind us." He touches my arms and rubs up and down. "I want you. I want you and everything you come with. Please don't be like this, I know it's hard but we can't keep going like this." I feel like he is completely right.

"Okay, you're right." I can't do this, but I have to. For him. He kisses my cheek and then makes his way down my body.

 **Tobias' POV**

I notice that she's tense the whole time. I don't know if I forced her. I feel ashamed of myself. I get out of bed, trying not to disturb her. I sneak out the apartment and storm down the corridor. I accidentally bash into Zeke on my way down. He looks at me and then takes a second glance.

"Four? What's wrong?" God, I want to know how the hell he can tell there is something wrong? How? Am I that easy to read?

"Do I have to explain?" I say trying to sound bold.

"Yes." Zeke says without hesitation.

"Fine, not here though. I don't want...the wrong people to hear about...what happened." I say trying to whisper.

We walk into Zeke's apartment. He the turns to me and waits for me to start explaining.

"Tris, always so tense...I can't...touch her...We tried...But it was wrong...She was too tense and I feel liked I...well...It didn't feel like consent."

"For God sake Four! Tris is not stupid. If she didn't want to then she wouldn't. She would tell you outright and would not let anything happen. Trust me." He shakes his head. "You utter plonker Four." I sigh and feel embarrassed and what I just told him. "Now go back to your apartment and ask her how she feels." I do as I am told and go straight back to the apartment.

"Tris." I call out and I see her sleepily walk out the bathroom, yawning. "We need to talk." She nods her head and walks into the living room and sits on the couch. Then we both go to talk at the same time. We laugh and then I begin.

"Do you want to do that last night?" I ask straight out.

"Yes." She says without hesitation. "I wanted to, my body didn't. It wanted to be tense and not let you in. I need to get over myself. I want children. However, I cannot have children if I am not willing to let us try. Please don't put yourself down about this." She sits closer to me and then kisses my lips. "I consent." I pull her gently towards the bedroom and I raise my eyebrows at her and she nods and pushes me back on the bed and clambers on top of me and kisses my lips. Heavy. I sigh and relax.


	21. Chapter 21 Sex, sex, sex!

**Tobias' POV**

Tris' told me about a four months ago that she was finally ready to try and have children. She and I have finally moved on slightly from the miscarriage. Of course, neither of us will ever fully get over it. However, we are both working together through the grief. Ever since she told me that we have been at it like maniacs. We want to do it of course. We don't just have sex because we want children. We want to have sex because it connects us. We keep it safe of course and go for regular check ups just to make sure we haven't caught anything.

I roll out of bed and walk lazily into the kitchen. I look at the calendar and curse under my breath. November? Already? Woah, how time flies. I chuckle to myself and see Tris walk out of the bedroom.

"What you laughing at you?" She says coming up behind me and putting her arms around my waist. I spin round and hug her back, and she buries her head in my naked chest. Wait, naked? I look down and realize I am stark naked. I laugh again.

"Seriously you are creeping me out, why are you lauhging." She says laughing along with me. I look at her, she's not naked. When I take a second glance at her I see that all she is wearing is a very thin dressing down in light grey that is surprisingly see through. I laugh again.

"I don't know why but I only just realized that I am naked." I laugh again and then pull myself together.

"Well compose yourself Tobias." She says trying to be serious through my laughter. She then rolls into a fit of laughter herself. "Right go and get ready for work."

"Do I have to go to work?" I beg.

"Yes, you blimming well do. I'm not staying her all day with you while we...we...you know what...I am going out with Christina remember?" Tris says. I can tell she doesn't like saying the word 'sex' even if she likes having it. I walk into the bathroom and have a quick shower before throwing on some clothes. I then kiss Tris goodbye and leave the door ready for work.

 **Tris' POV**

I wait for Tobias to leave and then I shower and throw on a pair of tight black jeans and then a black top that shows the top of my back. I then walk out of the Dauntless compound and I wait by the train line. I jog up along side the on coming train and jump into the 2nd cart from the end. In the left hand corner of the train I see Christina. She is with Will. I curse in my head. I really needed to talk to Christina on her own. Maybe I might have to build up the courage to talk to her with Will present. I smile and greet them both and then sit down in the train until I see the marsh on my right. I then signal to Will and Christina that we should get off here. They agree and we all jump. I stumble twice and then land perfectly on my feet. Pain sprays through my body reaching the tips of my ears.

We walk over to the pier and sit on the very end. Our feet dangle over the edge. I sit in between Will and Christina. Maybe that way they wont constantly be all over each other. I sit there trying to think of ways to bring up conversation that will involve what I needed to talk to Christina about. I sigh and Will looks at me.

"Whats up Tris?" I shake my head at Will trying not to blush. It doesn't work. I go a deep shade of red.

"Tris?" Christina says. She looks worried but also intrigued. "Whats up?" She asks and again I shake my head. "How it going with baby making?" She says and I go a deeper shade of red. She smirks at me.

"How the hell did you know that that was what I needed to talk to you about?" I say grinning but then remember that Will is sat to my right.

"I know you too well Tris Prior." She smiles. "Whats up girl? Are you pregnant?" She says a smile growing across her face.

"I might be. I don't know for sure though." I say and turn my body away from Will slightly.

"Well number one easy question. When was your last period?" I blush the deepest red I have ever gone. I don't have an issue with talking about these things with Christina however when her boyfriend, Will is sat not two feet away from me. I look at him.

"Do you want me to pretend I can't hear this conversation or go away or-" Wills says looking at me. I stop him mid sentence.

"No it's alright. I don't know why I am embarrassed." The truth is I do know why I am so embarrasses, it's because there is still Abnegation inside me. "About 6 1/2 weeks ago, but I am scared that I will either take a test and I will be pregnant but the same thing will happen again or that it will be negative." Negative and then I will get my period the next day or something.

I hate it when I am on my period. Tobias is always so sweet and nice, but I never want to tell him. I never really do tell him. He either asks me or he find out himself. I hate being so secretive. I don't want to tell him though because I don't want him to be grossed out by it.


	22. Chapter 22 Magnets

**Tris' POV**

Christina and Will escort me back to to their room and Christina leads me into the bathroom. She fumbles around in her cupboard throwing various different things out. Finally she pulls herself out holding a pregnancy test. I open it up and she leaves the room closing the door firmly behind me. I pee on the stick and leave it on the side. I walk out the room and sit on the couch. Will looks at me. Turns his body. Then suddenly I am in his warm embrace. I leave into his shoulder and cry, making his black top stick to him. Christina walks into her living room.

"Do you want me to go and look at the result?" She says and I pull away from Will and nod my head. I wait and then I hear Christina put something in the bin. She walks out the room and nods her head and then sits down by my side. I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"No problem, it's fine." I hesitate before continuing, "Tobias and I can keep trying." I say blushing and Christina nudges me, winks, then laughs.

 **Tobias' POV**

I don't know if this is me being creepy and over protective, but I know that Tris could be pregnant. She hasn't bought anything in a while that would mean she wasn't. So, I'm guessing their is a possibility. As I think this Tris walks through the door with puffy eyes. I am sat on the couch with a hot chocolate that I haven't yet touched. I stand up about to question the puffy eyes but she pushes her hand out to me, to signal she will explain. I sit back down my arm on her waist and pass her the hot chocolate.

"I just made it, I haven't touched it." I say trying out my soft tone.

"Thankyou, Tobias." She pushes her head into my shoulder and takes a deep breath. "I took a test." I know where this is going. She took a test and it was negative. No worries. We can try again. That just means a load more sex. I smile to myself on the inside waiting to make this joke to her.

"I'm guessing it was negative then? Huh?" She nods and I tighten my grip on her and i pull her close. I kiss the top of her head and run my fingers through her hair. "I know I've said this before, and I will say it again, this just means buckets more sex!" We both laugh and I pull her chin close and kiss her lips. We are like magnets. Complete opposites but we attract like one. I love her too much and want it to be permanent. I stand up not wanting to break from her.

"Anyway, no sex for the minutes." I say sighing. "We have to pack. Remember that we told your mother we would go and stay with her for a few days because she is ready to host again." I sigh again and pick her up and we go into the bedroom to pack. I kiss her again lightly and go into the bathroom to pack our toiletries.


	23. Chapter 23 Abnegation

**Tris' POV**

I stand outside my old Abnegation house. Plain and simple. It feels strange to be in a plain and simple place, considering where I have come from. I feel a twitch at my side and flicker back into the moment. I feel Tobias squeeze my hand then step forward and knock on the door. The door opens quickly and I see Caleb stood there. He is wearing a light blue jacket with a white shirt. His trousers are grey and the only way I can see him is in his Abnegation clothing. Suddenly I feel his warm embrace around me and I realize I must have launched myself at him. I pull away from him and Tobias follows me into the house, carrying our bags.

I walk into the kitchen and see my mum stood at the cooker. I walk up to her and swing my arms around her neck. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly pull away.

"I'm so happy to see you." My mother says in her sweet loving voice. "You look well." I nod my head and indicate that I am about to go upstairs with Tobias.

We enter my room and in the place that used to be a single bed is a doubled sized bed. Obviously my mother knew that Tobias and I would want to sleep side by side. Tobias places the bags on the bed and runs his hands up and down mine. He then leans in and kisses my lips. Oh how I want him. I want him here and I want him now. I kiss back passionately. He suddenly pulls away and I frown.

"Hey," he laughs. "We aren't at home now." Then he closes in on my ear and whispers. "I wish we were through."

The next few days I spend helping out around the house and the village of Abnegation. It's peaceful here. No screaming Dauntless. I miss Tobias though. If we were at home we would have had sex at least 3 times the past week already. We feel so much more comfortable with each other now after the miscarriage.

I brush my hair into a ponytail and then walk down stairs. I sit down at the table in the seat that is located between Caleb and Tobias. My mother serves us with plain chicken, peas and potatoes.

"This was your fathers favorite food." My mother says smiling. All of a suddenly I see him all around me. I see him sat in the place Tobias is sat. I see him washing up after meal times. I see him sat at the table working. Thinking of him makes me sick. I rise from the table with 3 sets of eyes on me. I walk slowly out of the kitchen and then quicken my pace when in the living room. I run up the stairs, going two at a time. I enter the bathroom and kneel down on the floor. I open my mouth and empty my stomach as much as I can.

It seems like ages since I stood up from the table in the kitchen, although its only been about a minute. I hear Tobias open the door.

"Tris?" He sees me on the floor and bends his knees. He squats next to me. "What's up?" He turns his head. "Was it the food?" He says.

"I don't know." I say suddenly wondering what the sudden sickness was. Then a thought comes to mind. I couldn't be. It said negative not a week ago. I look at Tobias and he seems to have the same thought as me. Pregnant?


	24. Chapter 24 News all round

**Tris' POV**

My mother comes into the bathroom, I am sat on the toilet seat, and hands me a pregnancy test. The blue box brings back so many memories. I think to myself. I could have caused myself a lot less grief if I had just failed initiation. However, that wouldn't have softened my love for Tobias. I love his dreamy eyes and the way they can see right through me. Well, sometimes I like that.

I open the box and look at the test, wondering if I should do this or not. I take a deep breath and I close the door and take the test. I walk out the bathroom and into Tobias and I's bedroom. He is sat on the bed in his boxers. He's clearly ready for bed. I look at him and he looks back. He opens his arms and I climb into bed next to him. Our bodies touch. I run my finger tips down his chest, feeling all the lumps and bumps. He kisses the top of my head.

"I want to be the one that looks at the test first." I say to him. "I don't want you to be upset if it's negative." I say trying to think of an excuse for him not to touch the thing I just peed on. He nods and kisses my lips. I feel his lips sweep across my cheek and down to my neck. God! He makes me feel like no other has. I look at my watch and realize that we have been sat here kissing for almost 7 minutes. How I wish it could go on. I stand out of bed trying to pull away from his warm tender body. I walk into the bathroom and pick up the test.

Two bold lines. I gasp. Tobias' rushes in. "Tris, whats wr-?" He stops, dead in his tracks. He, too, gasps. I turn around and he slowly walks forward taking out my hand.

"Is this? Does this mean?" I see his eyes light up as they connect with mine. I nod my head and he flings himself at me. He picks me up, kissing me on the lips, and swings me round and round and round. Until I tell him he is making me sick. My mother hears all the commotion and comes to investigate. I show her the test and she smiles then hugs us both in turn.

I hear the front door close. It must be Caleb. I rush down the stairs and his face is burning red with a smiles covering his face. "I have news!" We both say in unison.

I gesture towards him, to go first. "Well, I...I don't know how it's happened...But I have a girlfriend!" He says smiling brightly at me.

"Oh, Caleb!" I cry out hugging him, a little too much for something so insignificant. "Who's the unlucky lady then?" I say smiling at him. "Someone from Erudite, I can invite her round to meet you all some time, now whats's your news?" He says and Tobias and my mother walk down the stairs.

"I'm pregnant!" I say to him, this time when I tell him. I am sure. Certain. This baby will be mine. Always. Forever. And I'm not going to let anyone forget that!


	25. Chapter 25 Confirmation

**Tobias' POV**

I don't want to fuss over Tris, but I know I am. I don't want another miscarriage. Luckily the next lot of initiations will come in when she is clearly too pregnant to train them. I might have to train them with someone else, that way they aren't abandoned if I need to stay with Tris.

I unlock the door and Tris and I stumble into the room. I haven't been able to touch her how I really want to for a week now. Not in Abnegation. Not with Tris' mother and brother there in the same house. However, now that we are home the world is our ouster. I dump our bags on the floor and capture Tris' in my long thick arms, from behind. I twist her round and place my lips on hers.

"How you feel?" I ask, hoping she says 'fine'.

"Not too bad." She replies. Knowing what I am too afraid to ask. She kisses my lips deeply. Giving me my answer. I lead her into the bedroom and she closes the door behind us.

 **Tris' POV**

I am up and ready before Tobias for once. I have decided that we are going to throw a party to announce that we are having a baby. I can't wait. I wake Tobias and he goes along with my plan. He has agreed to go and buy food and drink while I gather our friends.

I get dressed quickly and walk out the house. As I am walking I think about what I am wearing. My usual pair of black trousers and a thick jumpers with a vest top underneath. I might not be too far along with this pregnancy but you can certainly tell when I am in a vest top. I am glad I am wearing a jumper. I get out Christina's door. Then I pause before knocking. Do I really want to invite them all without being 100% sure that I am pregnant? Instead of knocking I rush to the infirmary.

"Hello, how may I help you. Tris?" Says the lady at the reception.

"Is Christina working this morning?" I ask her before saying anything else.

"I don't believe she is, why? Did you need to see her?" She asks.

"No, I need the exact opposite. Do you think you could give me a pregnancy scan? I took a test and it said positive. My belly is also showing." I say in a bit of a flustered manor. "I want to surprise her if I am pregnant."

The receptionist agrees to take me in for a scan. I sit through the scan and then she finally confirms that I am 6 weeks pregnant. I work out in my head 6 weeks back from today. I remember that night all too well. A smile widens across my face. Maybe a little too big.

I walk to Christina's house and knock on the door. "Tris!" She says. "How's your mother? Brother? You?" She says.

"Calm down, I can't talk. In a rush. But can you invite the guys round to Tobias and I's for 4PM today." I say "Just a little get to together to catch up as we haven't really done much all since...Well you know what." I say. She nods her had and agrees. I then walk back to confirm with Tobias about the pregnancy. I couldn't be happier.


	26. Chapter 26 Party

**Tris' POV**

I hear a knock at the door and Tobias' rushes to get it. He is greeted by what I can only guess, by the noises, is the whole group. Sure enough, in walks Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke and Shaunna. We embrace one another in laughter.

I suddenly feel the Dauntless cake rising in my throat. I get up and quickly as I can without seeming obvious and I quietly walk into the bathroom and empty out the cake. What I didn't take note of was where Tobias was when I walked out the room. I notice him stood at the doorway scowling. He must have been in our bedroom.

"Tris-" He begins but I cut him off.

"Tobias, I am fine. I would complain about this. However, as long as I am getting pregnancy symptoms the more likely the baby is fine." I touch my stomach and rub it smiling. I get up brush my teeth and Tobias and I walk back out of the bathroom. Hand in hand. As we walk into the room I nod my head.

"Guys." Tobias calls into the room. Everyone goes quiet. "Tris has something she wishes to tell you." He says smiling and not letting on.

"Well..." I say pausing. By the looks on most peoples faces, they know where this is going. "I am finally pregnant again." I say. Before I even finish the sentence Christina has her arms wrapped around me.

"I knew it wouldn't take too long!" She whispers in my ear. I poke her with my elbow and collapse into the couch in a ball of laughter.

Tobias and I are left in our apartment all alone. I am lead against him with my eyes closed. He pushes me forward and looks at me. He sits me up and starts to undress me. I look at him with confusion bursting out of me.

"Tobias, wha-" I say.

"Tris, shhh." He says. His warm hand running over my bare skin. He stands me up and takes a step back. He looks me up and down. The baby bump is visible even though I'm barely pregnant. I guess it's because I am normally so thin. He then steps back and runs his hands along the baby.

"Tobias." I say pulling away and turning round. "Don't, you can't like how I look now. I'm vile. And I am only going to get worse." I say with tears brimming my eyes for not apparent reason.

"I am not having this argument with you Tris." He says and his voice raises. "I am telling you that I love you, whether you are a child in your or not. I love this bump. It shows what we have created., Together. This is our contribution to life. We did something. And it's more that just train initiates together, or buy a house together. We created life. I don't ever want you to say something like that again Tris Prior." By then end of his speech his voice has raised dramatically.

I know he's right though. I don't say anything.


	27. Chapter 27 Pink and Blue

**Tobias' POV**

Tris is 4 1/2 months pregnant. We are going to find out the gender today. Well, she is going to find out then surprise me and the rest of our group at a gathering tonight. I don't know whether I want a boy or a girl. We haven't really considered names yet. We aren't married so the baby will take either Prior or Eaton. Whichever fits better at the time.

I get out of bed and go to the kitchen and make Tris a drink. Tea is about the only thing that will settle her stomach for a whole day. After making the drink I leave it next to her, on her bedside table. I hop in the shower and wait patiently in the living room.

When she finally comes out the bathroom she looks paler than usual.

"Whats wrong?" I say jumping to my feet to aid her in walking. She sighs and looks at me.

"I'm nervous." She says. "Every time we go to one of these appointments, I get nervous. I want the baby to be alright. I don't want it to miscarry again."

I walk her to the couch and sit her down. "The baby will be absolutely fine." I smile and her and grab a coat for her. She has been having temperature problems. One minute she is boiling and the next she is freezing.

When we are finished in the doctors I walk round to Zeke's while Tris scurries home to sort out the baby gender revel. I knock on the door.

"Hey, mate." Zeke says as he opens the door and smiles at me. I nod and walk into the room. "You good?" He says and I nod back. "Well," Zeke says. "You've made her pregnant. It took you long enough." He nudges my arm and winks at me. I feel nauseous at this. I hadn't thought of this. Everyone now know that me and Tris have had sex. I don't know why that matters, but everyone sees me as scary and lonely and independent. I am going to have a child and a girlfriend to look after. How the hell am I going to keep up my reputation?

When the rest of our group turn up at Zeke's house we walk back to my apartment and are greeted by Tris, smiling happily. She leads us all into a room and we are all given a cake.

"On the count of three, bite into them. The color on the inside, is the gender of the baby. Stereo typically of course. Pink for a girl, blue for a boy.

I take the wrapper of the cake that I was given and look at it hard. By the outside, I can't tell.

"3" Tris starts to count down.

"2" I am shaking.

"3" I am biting into the cake.

"4" I say in my head. Four.

I gasp as cake runs down my throat and crumbles in my hand. Pink sprays everywhere.

"A girl?" I say to Tris and she nods and launches herself at me. Nestling into my chest. A girl. £%$^ I swear in my head. I don't know anything about girls.


	28. Chapter 28 Broken

**Tris' POV**

Time has gone so fast. I'm due any day. I'm scared. I'm scared of the pain. Somehow I have convinced Tobias to let me go to the general hospital when I go into labor. That way my mother can be there for me. Plus, Caleb can wait for me and not feel uncomfortable.

I sit in the living room and I feel a pool in my eyes. I seem to cry ever time I think of the pain. I hear Tobias walk in the door.

"I'm home Tris. Everything alright with my two girls?" He says smiling.

"Yeh." I croak. He smiles at me and then steps closer to me.

"Are you worried about the pain again?" He says. I nod in response. He kisses the top of my head. "Think about the result, not about how we are getting there." God. I want him. I can't every let him go. I stand up and walk into our baby's room.

The walls are painted a pale yellow. To the left of the door is a wooden cot that has a matching wardrobe and chest of drawers. Also, to match there is a rocking chair in the left hand corner of the room which has a blanket draped over the back. I can't wait to place my baby down in this room. I can't let this baby be too Dauntless. Tobias and I need to let her choose her own path, in her own faction. We have already spoken about this. We wont dress the baby completely in black like most factions think we would. The Dauntless are strange when it comes to newborn babies. Every child past 5 normal dress in black and reds. However, the babies seem to be dressed in any color. Babies seem to be the weakness of Dauntless. Most babies are dressed in pastel blues and pink, no matter who their parents are.

A few hours later I clamber into bed next to Tobias. I feel a twinge in my lower back but dismiss it. They have been stalking me all day. I am currently used to them.

I awake with a start, I sit up. This is the 5th time I have woken up. The pain has been stupid. Why haven't I woken Tobias? I don't even know. As I am sat there I notice I am surrounded in a pools of what looks like urine. I haven't have I? I feel a nudge at my side and Tobias awakes. He looks down and then looks at me. Then he looks back down.

"Tris, that's not what you think it is. It's your water. It's broken." He suddenly jumps into action. I had no idea he knew so much. "Tris, why the hell didn't you wake me?"

I drift off into a daze. I'm going to have a baby any time now. I'm not ready. I can't. I can't. I can't.

I'm drowning.


	29. Chapter 29 Short But Sweet

**Tris' POV**

I sit there, with my legs parted, Tobias at my side, my head laid back. I feel nothing. I do not feel the pain that should be there. My head is what hurts me most. No. My heart. I am thinking of my father, which hurts my head. But when I think of the moment he had with me, it pains my heart. I am aware of what the midwives are telling me. I do as they say. But I don't acknowledge anything else.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias scream above everything, which snaps me out of my coma like state. "Here she is!" He is cutting the cord. She is placed on my chest. I am too out of breath to say anything. "J-" I start to say. "Whats that?" Tobias says leaning in closer. "She feels like a Jazmine." I say. Tobias picks her up of my chest and I give him a dirty look. I can't read his expression. My heart skips a beat while I wait for his reply.

"Jazmine. Jazmine Eaton-Prior." He says, smiles, and places her back on my chest. "Wait, what?" I say before anything else. "Tris, I want you to marry me." Tobias says. "But I don't you to just take my name, and I don't just want to take yours. So, I've debated for weeks which way sounds better and I think this does." He looks at me as a tear rolls down his face. "What do you say?" I take a deep breath.

"The Eaton-Prior family are going to always be together..."


	30. Chapter 30 Writer's final note!

**I have not put any notes in this story throughout, so I thought I'd say one last thing. I know I haven't updated regularly, however I have loved doing it. This story means so much to me and the people that read it to. Please share this story with your friends and comment. I also have an account on Wattpad, where I have uploaded this story. I have uploaded a few others to that website too. I will hopefully do a sequel to this story. Please help me get more reader! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOUR KIND MESSAGES MEAN SO MUCH**!


End file.
